Spot in the Woods
by Miskinhas
Summary: The story of Loki and his somewhat-mischievous cousin, Eleuia, Vor's daughter.


"So that's it! You'll need to return them in about two months. Enjoy!". As Eleuia watched him walk away, she sat on the nearest bench. After fitting herself to the shape of the bench, she allowed herself to be completely soaked by the novel that lay on her hands. Completely unaware of her surroundings (as usual), the young noble analysed the book and studied it to the smallest detail.

An action expected of the daughter of Vor, the Lady of Wisdom. Despite this, the youngster was not yet a goddess, for she had to study and practise multiple things before the All-father determined her faith.

"Excuse me! I'm talking to you, Eleuia!" - the somewhat angry voice woke her from the state of hypnosis that reading brought her to. Once she realized that the Prince stood in front her, she was quick to get up, and happily curtsy.

"I apologize. What do you wish, cousin?"

"I just want to return this book, but I can't find nor your mother, nor anyone else."

"You can give it to me! I'm helping out today."

"Makes sense... You spend all of your days in here" – he said, hinting jealousy. "I wish that my father allowed me to..." - his tone shifting to sadness. " But I digress. I only came here for this."

"Don't you wish to take another book?"

"I don't have time for that right now. But I would like to read the second part of the red one."

"Healing & Protection?"

"Yes. Perhaps you could send it to my room?"

"Of course."

Loki took her hand and kissed it, as politely as always. As soon as he turned, Eleuia shifted her attention to the marvellous corridors of the library. She stood in the middle, right beneath the main dome, in the geometrically composed garden. The smell of nourished grass filled the air, accompanied by Loki's perfume – how much she liked that smell. The acknowledgement of this thoughts always scared her. After a few seconds, she shrugged her shoulders and went on to find the book her cousin wished.

* * *

A long afternoon of unwanted sword practice had passed for Loki. He was dead tired when he got to his room, specially from the futile and stupid conversations that everyone had on the training arena. All people could talk was about guns, and orcs, and elfs, and an enormous list of mundane things. Not that there weren't mundane activities that didn't receive the prince's attention...

It wasn't until the next day that he saw _Healing and Protection – Animals_ , on the end table near the fireplace. Inside there was a note that said _This edition has some (hopefully) useful notes. I don't know who wrote them, but I believe that this book will be more helpful this way. According to our records, it was written by one of Eir's first apprentices. Enjoy it!._

Eleuia always had something to say about the many books that filled the Asgardian main library. She had grew up in those walls, and since they were both little they had spent there many afternoons, hidden from professors, just reading next to each other.

After getting ready, he grabbed the book, and left the room. While paving down the palace's golden walls towards the main gardens, he heard Frigga's voice.

"I don't think that Odin would allow him to."

"But... why don't you try talking to him?" - a female voice pleaded.

"To which?"

"You know to whom I refer. If only you could convince him that he'd be happier if he learned with me. Sister, you can see what I see. That boy needs to be allowed to be himself. Thor does what he pleases. I do understand that they are Princes, that they're being trained for ruling – but a King must not only know of battles, else-wise his Kingdom will be lost."

"I'll talk to my son first."

"Of course. I must go meet Eleuia now." - all made sense once Loki understood that Vor was the one talking. He did wish that he'd be able to learn with her, but he knows that duty comes first. And that it's his father whom defines what his duties are.

"We should have tea someday."

"We must. Goodbye sister."

"Farewell".

Loki heard steps diverge away from him, so he tried his best to carry on with his morning. Only some pranks in the kitchen would save his humour today.


End file.
